Sherlock: Season 4-7
by ballistic dolphin
Summary: So Moriarty is come back and he's doing bad things like KILING PEOPLE and SHerlock must solve crime scene B4 IS TOO LATE. Now has Sherlock/Obama and maybe Watson/OC and Cameron/Hitler (HEY GUYS YOU SHOULD READ MY STORY IGNORE THE BAD REVIEWS I USED SPELLCHEEK THIS TIME)
1. Sherlock Adventures in Hihg School

SHERLOCK: AVDENTURES IN HIGH SCOOL

Sherlock was walking down the school halways litsening 2 his music like Coldply and Tailor Switf with his eerbuds but volume was'nt turned up to loud becaus YOU EARS MIGHT GET HURT SO DONT DO IT.

He reached his lockered when he saw his girfriend,

"Heeey Sherlock want to go on a DATE?" said the girlfrend

"OK sure" Shelock reply with happyness in his eyes. (A/N: Hey just so u know ive never been on a date b4 so some stuff might be wierd in my writing)

Sherlokc and his grilfriend went to McDonallds to hav the date and they ate burgers and smmooched at the end.

Then Moriarty (he also goes to the high schol) forced his way into the restrant and said "SHERLOOK AND GIRLFRIED SITTIG IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-G-N"

Shreklock was super emberassed so he said "DUDE SHUT UP"

"HAW HAW HAW give me your gillfriend she's mine now." said Moriart

"ERMAGRED Help me Sherlock" said the girlfreed.

"OK! Moriraty you will NOT BE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS" said shlerock and he sent out his pokemon to do battle w/Moreiarty. The Pikachu used THUNDERSHOOK and zapped him.

"OOOF" said Morriatry But he said "IS POINTLESS 2 resist your GRILLFRIEND HAS BEEN tAKEN aWAY"

"NUUUUUUUUU" said Sherlock "I will have be AVENGE SOMEDAY"

(A/N: By the way the next episode has Sherlock as a grown-up so don't get confu8sed.)


	2. Season 4 Epsode 1: Shelock VS Moriarty

EPISOD 1: SHERLOCK VS. MORIARTEY

Sherlock was seated at home typin on his compter stting on chair & solvin logic puzles in hed.

"Hey Sherlcok wat you doing on compute" Watson came over and loked at computed.

"Im worried about Morarty cuz I thnik hes going 2 return and cause destroyction" Sherlock tensed up and got serious.

"Moirarty? I thought he is dead." said Watsen but then the bilbords started flashing and Moriartey's face apeard and he was saying "Did u miss me"

"AAH MORIARY HAS RTURNED" Watson squeeled. Immeditly the phone rang.

"Shelrock Homes." said Sherlock. "What do you want?"

"Hey Sherlcok there's been a MURDER." the voice on phone was Lestrad and his voice was breathey "Peopel are sayin I do it, but I DIDNT KILL HIM."

"OK Ill be right over." Sherlok put down phone and they left Baker St.

"We have arriving at the scene" Jon Watson said as they walked out of car. They entered Buckiham Palace (which is place were murder occured)

Just then a ploice oficer camw up to Sherlock & said "WE HAVE FOUND AND APRHENDED MURDEDRER HE IS LESTRARDE."

"Lets see some proof" said Shelock.

"Whell there was fingprints on knif so he must have did it."

"Nope your wrong." Serlock was saying "There was blood on fingerprint but thers no blod on Lestrade hands so couldnt be murder."

"AAAH NO" police guy screemed becaues was proofed wrong.

"But still this begs question off WHO IS REAL MURDRER?" Watson said inquistivly.

"HEHEHE Fools u cannot catch me." a diffrent policeman said and he ran awy with knife. Sherlock glimsped him and usd logic to see he was Moriarty in disguis

"IS MORIART CAPTUR HIM" saud Sherock and the police shoot at him but they missed and he got away.

"We must find out where he is hided." said Watson nd they went back 2 Bakre Street

Shelrock was reading computer infomatin "OK so I think Moriaty is hiding is East Side of town." So the 2 of them took Subway to Est Side & came to house.

"I think hes insid here." said Sherlock so they broke down door broke but they saw nobody.

"Lets split up Ill take upstairs u take downstars" the two of them left each other and they were alone. Sherock was walking upstaris when a clown jumped out of closet with gun and scarred sherlock so he yelled 4 help.

"THE CLOWNS ATACKING MEEE" he shout and Watsin ran and came running to see what all the fuss wass.

"Oh this is disaster I will help u kill clown" Waston remarked and he punched clown in gut.

"Ha you think that vioense will solve ur problems" Mooriarty appeared at top of balcony and lectured Sherclok and Watson. "TOO LATE" he said and room blowed up and Sherlock was forced back and Waston died.

"NO WATSON" said Sherlok but he was arleady gone. Sherlock was annoyed with Moritary so ran to top of valcony and smaked Moiarty in face which caused him to fall.

"AAH IM FALLING" said Moriarty and he fell and the clown shoted him because clown thought he was Sherlock. "Gah I wish I hadnt been so evil" Morriayt spurted his last words, and then kicked bucket.

"Alright! I have solfed the mysetry said Sherlock and he left to go home and take a nap because it had been a long day."

(A/N: Hey guys BTW there are other episodes u should read them b4 reviewing you have to pres the button on the left to read them)


	3. Season 4: Epsiode 2: Truth is Revaeled

EPSIODE 2: THE TRUTH IS REVAELED

Sherlock was eating a local bar and eh said "man im hungry so I must have food". He yelled for a waiter to come.

"Hey man u shuold try this wine" waiter said and give him bottle of Cabernay Sovinyon.

"What how do u know I like Cabernay" Sherlock shouted with incresing suspicion.

"BECASE I HAVE DRINK IT WITH YOU" Sherlock looked at watirs face and saw that it was Watson.

"Oh Watson I thought you died." he said because Watson died in episode 1 in case u cant remember.

"No I survived by hiding in basement."

"Oh thats god to hear" Sherlock was happy with returned friend but insantly the clown from the last episode came in to bar screaming at full speed.

"MORIARTY SOUL LIVES ON EVEN THOU HE'S DEAD" he said and started shooting people

"OH NO is disturbing the piece" Sherlock scanned the clown logically and saw that his neck was his weakness so he said "I will stab clocwn in neck" and he grabbed a knif from table and sunk it deep in clowns nexk.

"OUCH" the clown was hurt by suprise so he shoot gun at his head on accident and face belw up and there was blood everwhere and he died

"I dont feel like eating lets go home" said Watson and so two of them went home but they didn't know about danger they would b in next episode coming soon


	4. Season 4: Episode 3: Dawn and Darkness

EPISODE THREE: DAWN AND DARKNESS

"I don trust this client but I have 2 get money some how" Sherlock and Watson were driving towards Bigben to help a guy there who wanted to solfe mystery.

"Heeeey Sherlock" they entered Bigben and saw that it was Mary.

"Oh Mary what r you doing!" John ordered because mary was wife who betrayed him or something like that i forget but it was pretty bad

"NO! I'm not evil this time I NEED HELP"

"Help with waht?"

Mary took a deep breathe like she was sad & then continued "I thimk the joker's been staking me."

"He is a stakler?" John remarkered Then a shadowy fingure jumped down from sealing and he cackeld "HAW HAW I am going to steal the clock in Bigben" It was Joker and there were all surprised

"SOMEONE GRAB JOKER AND APREHEND HIM" Sherlock insisted. But Joker sprayed them all w/laughing gas.

"Gah i cant grab him becase IM LAUGHING TO HARD" Watson started rolling on the floor with Mary and they were gufawing. But Shrelock was unafected

"Hah stupid youre laughing gas doesnt wrok on me because Im sociopath so dont have sense of humour" Sherlock charged at Joker but Joker gifed him uppercut to chin and he fell unconsious they were all at Joker mercy when sudenly

"POLICE ARE HERE TO SAFE THE DAY" said the police the officers ran inside Bigben and arested Joker Joker said "No my plan is ruined" and was taken away.

"Oh good we are all OK and now that evil man is gone." truimphantly Sherlock announced and he gave a hearthy cheer of victory but he didnt know that those were acutllay corupt cops who were working with Joker & are going 2 come back in next episode.


	5. Season 5: Episode 1: Secret Misions

Season 5 Episode 1: SECRET MISSIONS

Sherlock and Watson and Mary where at the Bigben clock tower and were celbrating bcause has just defeeted Joker but then Sherlock looked up.

"Hey what a minute WHERE IS BIGBEN CLOCK he screeched and everyone's ears hurt with bad news?"

"Oh no Joker must have steal it" Mary was distraut. But soon Sherlock goy a txt message which said "meet me BKingham Palace 2 discuss plans" and Sherlock got nervous becaues there was a murder there in the last season but he went anyway.

Sherlock and Watson enter Buckham pallace and they see Prime Ministrel David Camaroon. "Oh David is honor 2 meet u" Sherlcok said out off respect.

"Hey Sherlock ive just been nformed that Joke stealed clock from Bigben. We need 2 get it back"

"What's so impotent about a clock?" Watson hollered

"Whell Im aboot 2 tell u a nation secret so dont tell anyone. In order 2 commemorate blowing up the Nazis in WW2 we put an atimoic bomb in Bigben clock but we didnt tell the public because if someone evil got hands on it then deconstruction would come upon England."

"O no that's terrible" Watson stated sweating because the implications were unfortunate for him. Then the Joekr swinged through the glass window and said "Is time for epic battle to decide FATE OF UNIVERS!"

"IM NOT AFRIAD OF YOU" Shrelock said and got ready 2 fight and there was a black guy in the corner because my story needs a black guy so its not racist

The room got quite. Noone made a sound. Then Sherlock made a jab at the Joker and he got hurt so he ran for the exit.

"HES GETTING AWAY" Sherlock remarked and Daivd Camron shot pistol but he missed. A look of rage came upon his face and he said "get in the car we need to catch up to him."

The Joker was driving away from Bucking Ham Palace to get to the Eifel Tower to unleash bomb and he was breaking all the sped limits and runing red light. Cameroon said "we have to catch up to him fast" so he pused button and the car grew rocket and jumped over freeway to bridge on the other side I cant explan it very well but it was pretty cool

SherlockWatson and Cameron got out of car but they saw Joker on Eiffiel Towe

"TOO LATE" he said and he threw the bomb but he missed and it fell in England Channel.

"You have lost and it is time for your BATPISM OF FIRE" said Sherlock and he brought his knee up and the Joker fell off tower and died

"Today will be national hoilday for England" annuonced Daivd Cameroon and that was the end but there's gonna be another bad guy in the next episode.


	6. Season 5: Episode 2: Infinit Revelations

SEASON 5 EPISODE 2: INFINITE RELEVATIONS

(Authors Note: Hey guys so in this episode I used spell check on a few words of the words so its better now but I couldn't do all of them because time constraint)

Sherlock was standing bedside Eiffel Tower when he got a text message from Cloud Strive which said "we must find the seven crystals". He wondered wart this means when and suddenly Watson say "o no the sky is getting dark" and he was right. The clods turned black and thunder striked down and it scared was scary.

"whats going on" Sherlock asked and then hew saw Sephrioth and he was laughing and the wind was blowing in his hair dramatically and he looked really hot

"Hah world is under my control which mens you have 2 do what I say" he said and the Covenant soldeirs (their the guys from Star Trek) came out of his spaceship & brought terror 2 the earth.

"O we had best get out of her" Sherlock turned around and bumped into Cloud. "Ouch hey cloud I got you text massage but I didnt under stand"

"Yeah dude the seven crystals are scattered acros the planet and we have 2 get all of them to stop Sephroth. The first one is with Morgan Freeman in America."

"Then we must get leaveing so we can find them" Sherlock said and they went to airplane and flew over seas. They arieved in New Yoerk City when sudenly and American guy said "yeehaw we must stop the british guys becase the want to stop Sephiroth" and they pulled out rifels and fired.

"Let me handle this" said Cloud and he got out grabbedhis swrod and slashed Armenians.

"Oh is two much strong" they said and were killed.

"Great now we hav 2 find Morgan Free Man" Cloud said.

"Yeah I think hes in Flyover Country which is middle of America so we should b careful cause theyres probably more cowboys" Sherlock's blood started pumping hard through is veins because he was nervous but he went anyway cause someone's gotta do it.

The gang arrived at Flyover County when they saw Morgan Freeman with his cousin Martin Freman (he plays Bilbo in the lotr movies). Sherlock said "Hey Morgan do u have the jewels"

"Yah I had one but some Americans stole" he spluttered in his deep voice because he was angry.

Then a bunch of cowboys came out of Chick-Filet and they shot at errbody. Sherlcok and Watson punched a few of them but then a tall cowboy came up to them and said "guns dont kill ppl.__I kill ppl." and he knocked of Martin Freemans head in 1 blow and killed him. Morgan Freenam was annoyed cowboys so he said "stop being evil" and they all commited suicide bcuz his voice was so good and they never could be better than him because they have ugly American accents.

"Today is beautiful day we have defeated the evil guys." Watson recited. The four of them searched the dead cowboys pockets and they found a crystal.

"Good now there are only six more left" Sherlock announced & he got a text from Daivd Cameron.

"Hey sherlock how u doing. My source confrim that the next crystals in China." The crew read the text but Cloud was upset.

"But how are we going get in2 China they are protect by Great Wall." he explained.

"Don worry I have a plan" Sherlock remarked masturfully.

Meanwhile in Germany...

A scientist was reaserching in laboradory and he was working w/a jean capsule. He muttered 2 himself "It is a good thing this Hitler jenetic material is save in capsule because if some one evil got hands on it they cold probably clone Hiter because Germany has lots of science so they could do it so its a good thing." But then the door blew up and Sephiroths' Covenant dudes walked in they killed the sceintist and one of them grabbed capsule and screamed "I HAVE STEAL HITLER'S JEANS". So now there gonna be a clone Hitler in the next episode.


	7. Season 5 Epsode 3: Paragon of Wisodm

SEASON FIVE EPISODE THREE: PARAGON OF WIDSOM

(A/N: Hey so i couldnt us spell czech in this one becuase im too busy and it takes lots of time so just pretend the words are spelled correctly)

Sherlock and Cloud Strif adn Watson and Morgan Freeman took airplane and arrived in Japan and they saw the Great Wall Off China.

"Oh how are we going to get over the wall ITS IMPOSSYBLE" whined Morgan Freenam because he saw all the Chinees guards and he gave up.

Sherlock chucked, "Heh heh I know" and see a bunch of guards outside on patrol so he beat them up and stole unfiorms which he gave 2 errone and they fit perfect. The four of them went up to the guardpost and he said "OK u guys can come in" and they border crossed into China.

"Allright were inside China now we got to find crystal" siad Cloud but the guard realize they they were imposters and he scream piereced "HEY TOSE GUYS AREN"T ASIAN" and the soldiers came running 2 fight. Sherlock and his gang were scared and they ran away.

"OK I think we lose them." Watson said after far they away ran deep into China. "Got it then we shud find place to night spend" and he saw a building called Pagoda Hotel so they waked in.

Inside was a guy with a black belt and he said "Do you want to spend night here" and they said yeAh. Then was a TV on the corner said that Presdient Mao Tesdung said that Sherlock and friedns have infiltrated China and there army is searching for them for because China is Communist so they dont like people coming inside so Sherlock knew he better stay low 2 not get catch by the enemies.

"Hey dude u look like Sherlock" said the black belt inkepper so he used kung fu at Sherlock but he missed and slam Morgan Freeman who died immdeiatly. Sherlock pilled out his gun and said "We cna do this easy way or the hard way " and shoot inkeep and killed.

"Alright that problem taking care of now what do we do" Cloud yelled out loud. Sherlock repiled "OK the crystal probalby around here someplace" and then Adolf Hitler Clone came barging in the room. He said "HAHA stupid IT IS TOO LATE we have the the crystal already and we taking it to Russia u should just up give" he said and he left but dropped by accident a map.

"Oh not now we have to fight Hitlwr and what is this map" he picked it up and saw that the loctions of all the magic jewels were on it. The one they were looking for looked was in Manchuria which is in northern China near North Korea and Kim Jong On.

"Let's get moving" Sherlock said but Watson was scared bcause North Korea is evil place where they kill citizens with propganda so he told Sherlock "i have get bad feel about this. You really sure your ready?"

"I was bron ready"

They arrived at North Korea and saw that Sephiroth, the villanus ruler the of world, had assemble his Council of Eivil, which constised of Sepiroth, Kim Jong Un, Mao Zetung, Clone Hitler, and Mit Romeny. They were at Kim Joing Unn's house playing video games and watching youtube videos.

"SURENDER YOUR WROLD" Sherlock screamfully boom and he walk inside and grab the jewel. Then Mitt Ronmey saw him and started shooting but Sherlock dodged like in Arnolad Shwagzenegar movies. Then Sherlock threw his poke balls and caught Mitt Romney so he was trapped.

"We cna use him as ransom" he murtted. But then Mao Zednog basement came out because he wanted more foodbut he saw Sherlock.

AAAAH THE GOOD GUYS ARE ATTACKING" he saying while grabbed food and run for cover. But Watson stuck out his foot and he tripped and fell down and died.

Sephiroth and Clone Hitler were downstars when they heard loud thud of Mao dying and they said "HEY WATS THAT NOOSE" and all of the evil dudes went upstairs except Kim Jong Oon cause he was distracted watching Gagnam Style (HAH GET IT BECAEUS KIMJONG IS KOREAN GUY AND SO IS GANGAM FROM KROEA). "party's ovr" said Morgan Freeman and he grabbed the crystal from off the table and the four of them left before Sephiroth and his buds could do anyhting.

"GRAOOOOR YOUL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THUS" Sephiroth babbled but Clone Hitelr said hey I found a peace of Sherlock's hair. Seph said "Hey have evil plan we can use hair to clone Sherlock and create someone as smart him as under us command."

Kim Jong Un pipped up "Yeah and I'll use my propaganda 2 make him evil."

Spehiroth used the science he stole from Germany to create Evil Sherlock who's gonna be a big antagnoist in the next episode.


	8. Ssn 6 Eipsode 1: Mystry withn our hearts

SEASON 6 EPISODE 1: MYSTERYS WITHIN OUR HEARTS

(A/N: So this guy named "Guest" has be posting a lot of hater reviews so u shudlnt listen 2 him read Mersyebeet and Dcuk Mage reviews THOSE GUYS LIKED MY STOYR)

Sherlock at looked his map.

He reelized that the next magic jewel was in Russia so he nad his friends Watson and Cloud Strief went there They reached Moscow when a guy came up to them

"Hey man wat are u doing in mother russia da?" he scowlingly anger. (A/N Da is a russia word so the guys say it a lot I know its kind off annyoing but have 2 be realist)

Sherlock used his logic to grab vokda botles from store and smash head with bottles on the head and the bottels that he smahsed were break on head and smashed bottles.

"OK we haf to leave and find the jewel my map saiyng its in the Kreamlin." but IS TOO EARLY 4 CELEBRATE bcuz the Russia guy start his evil laughing.

"Haw" he say "I'm not rly Russian IM ACTAULLY EVIL SHERLOCK AND TODAY YOU DEAD". Sherlock gapsed beacuse it was a guy who was smart like him.

He saw Evil Shrelock charge at him so he saw "We must go to Krmelin" and they left and Evil Sherlcok lost them and didnt know hwere to find

Sherlock and pals went up 2 Kremlin guard who said "Hey guys are you KGB agent?s"

"Yeah"

"OK" and the dude let them in.

Good now were inside and we have to look 4 crystal" said Watosn. The 3 of them went to inner bbase wher e they see the jewel. "OK guud noones here" Sherlock said and they went 4ward but cage trapped and down fell so they couldn't move because is a trap. (LOL STAR WARES REFERNECE)

"YOU WHERE A FOOL TO FOLLOW COME TO GET JEWELS" a guy walked into the room and errone saw it was Evil Sherlook.

"No it must not end here finishing" Cloud weeped he was sad because they need jewels to stop Sephiroth but they failed

"Now is time for excuetion" Evil!Sherlock giggle with twisted hapiness and he grab the lever but b4 he cuold pull it he had a stroke because it was summertime and real warm and he fell down and died.

"Good looks like were safe" said Cloud and they grab crystal and leave.

MEENWHILE...

"Lord Sepiroth this is Clone Hitler i have found Sheerlock he's in Russia." said a man in the shadows, dastadly scheming out the evilness

"OK then is time to use our secret plan" but NO WON KNOWS WHAT SERCET PLAN IS

(A/N: Hey guys if I get moer good reviews therell be Sherlock/John slash in the next episode)


	9. Bonus Epsode 1: The Detective King

(A/N: Hey dudes so i just get done watchin the Loin King and Im getting tired of the whole jewel/Sephiroth plot so this will be a Lion king parody wtih Sherlock so it a bonus episode it not supposed to be part of the main series so don't hate. trust me is going to be funny)

BONUS EPISODE 1: THE DETETCIVE KING

FLABSHACK: 23 YEARS AGO...

Sherlock was playing with his dolls bcuse he's a baby. Then an old guy picked him up and poured dirt on his face and held him in up front of errone.

Later on Moriarty is skulking in the corner because he not going to be knig. Sherlock's dad came up ot him and sayd "HEY DUDE YOU WERNT AT THE CERMONY"

"Yeah that because Im a better dectective than Sherlock so I should be king" Moriarty say with arngry and get the mad. He then left.

"DON TURN UR BACK ON MEEE" said Sherlock's Dad.

"Oh I don't think so, Sherlock's Dad. I'm actually going 2 be king someday" He said and left.

19 YEARS LTAER...

Sherlock is walking through London singing _"I just cant wat to b king". _Then he meets Moritarty who says "Dude there's a French gravyyard on other side of London but only brave dectives go over there cause is dangerus"

"OH WELL SEE THAT ABOUT" Sherlock scream and he run over there and he died. The end.

No actually he survived and escaped and he run back to London olny to see his father die in by getting ran over by Traffic Jam.

"Oh this makes me feel sad because Sherlock's dad is dead" said Sherlock. He return to Moriarty's house because he was new king

"WAT GOING ON YOU SPOSED 2 BE DEAD" Moriarty's voice rang across out hallway.

"Yes but is not my problem that you FAILED" Sherlock replied. (A/N: BURN)

"OK I see now is time to FNISH WUT I STARETD" scream Moriarty with war cry and they

\fight. Moritary taunt Shelock by say "When comes 2 brut strength Im at the shallow end of jeans pool. But when comes 2 brains I have THE LOIN'S SHARE." an his punch Sherlock and he go flying.

"GAH I HAVE HURT" the blood was coming out of his ears but he eat some heeling herbs so he was ok. He used his detective powers to grab a hamburgrr and stuffed in down Moritarty throat.

"HELP ME IM CHOKING" Morriarty questioned but no one helped so he died.

THE END

(A/N: Dude that was awesom but don worry guuys we're gonna get back to the crystal Sephirtoh main plot in the next episode.)


	10. Season 6: Episode 2: A BAttle of Wits

EPISODE 2: A BATLE OF WITS

"Haw haw haw" said Sephiroht while he was aboard his palace in England "Sherlock is looking for the next jewel which is in Egypt but he doesnt know the trap I have set 4 him send the Cobenant guys to shot down him" he asked.

Sherlock an Watson where on an ariplane traveling from Russia to Egypt.

A waitres come up to watson and said "do you want some peenuts" and Watson thought she really pretty was so he started staring at her,

Sherlock noticed so he said "DUDE THATS SO AWKWARD" and punched him in the gut so he stopped.

But didn't matter because some Covenenat dudes jumped on the plaen and started firing guns and killing people and unbuckling everyone seat betls wich is dangeruos.

Sherlock was all like "We're in Eygpt now so is time to WAK LIKE A EGPYTAIN." and he singhandedly beat up a bunch of Covenants and it was really awseome.

BUT THEN a Covenat spacship shoot it's gun and blow up and engine which fell down and crashed in to the pyraminds wchich reveeled sercet passage.

"DUDE WE HAVE TO GET IN THE PYRMIDES CAUSE THAT WHER THE JEWEWLS ARE." say Watson and they jumped down and fell inside just in nick off time becaues the plane explosioned soon after they left and Watson was said because the waitress on board was kinda cute but whatever.

They trugded through path of the pirymads when of all a sudden they came to a room with a huge chesseboard.

The guy on the other end was wearing one of those Pharoh hats and said "I am Tootenkamen and I wellcome u to my palace."

"No your not." said Sherlock "You're actually Clone /hitler and I see though your disgusie cause I'm smart"

"CURSES" said Clone Hitler "I HAVE NO CHOOSE BUT TO CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF CHEESE BCUZ I MUST PROVE IM SMRATER BECUASE IM THE UBERMUNCH" he bellowed and the gates crashed down so Sherlock and Watson were traped so had no choice but to play chess.

"Me first" said Hitler and he moved his pawns up for check.

"Not so fast' said Sherlock and he moved his bishops out and killed Hitler's queens.

"GAH NOT THE QUENS" Hitler was taken aback but he had 1 more trick of his sleeve.

He promoted his knight to a king and destroyed the rook.

But shelock did a really smart move and won the game. (A/N: I don remember excatly how u win in chess but just pretend he did a move that wins)

"NO I MUST B THE SMARTEST GUYYYYY" Clone Hitler cackeld like a crzay guy because he was going crazy. The gates opned up so Shelrock anad Watson could go forward and grab crystal.

As they left w/crystal they hear Himter say " I WILL DEFEAT U NEX TIME" and he was wrong because actually Sherlocks gonna fight a even bigger threat in the next episode. (Hint: It's a guy from the main series)

(A/N: Guys I forgit to mention u should give me reviews because I wnt them and their awesome)


	11. Season 6: Episode 3: Conflict Rising

EPISODE 3: CONFLICT RISING

So Sherlock and Watson left Egypet and went to Ausratlia cause the next jewel's there. (A/N: Remember guys they got have to get all the jewels to stop Sepihroth)

They arrived at Melbourne when Sherlock bumped into a surfer dude.

"Oh sorry guys." he said "didn't meen 2 run into you my names Johnothan Im training to be a Olypmic swimmer"

"Yeah that's cool do you know where the jewels are"

"Uh I duno I think theyre in the Sidney Oprah House." he shout and they went there but WAS TOO LATE because Magnoosen had already getted there.

"HOHOHO" he chuckled "You are too slow im working with Sephiroth and I will take the jewel BACK TO MY MIND PALLACE." he left

"Alright looks like we have to go there" said Sherlook and they followed him.

They arrived at the mind palace and walked inside they saw a huge flit of stairs.

"It views to be safe going up" said Sherlock and he went up and sudenly fell down trapedoor.

"Gosh darn Sherlock why did u have to die" said Watson (A/N: I don't want my story to get deleeted for inporpriate containt so there's gonna be no swearing)

But Johnthan had idea so he bounced off surfbored and got to the flight of stairs and started killeng the bad guys up there because he's awesome. Then he ran past them and found Mangusen who was licking a pretty girl.

"You prevert WHY DO YOU LICKE PPL" said Johnothan.

"BECAUSE I CAN" said Manusseb and he used hsi mind palace to shoot rocket at Jhnathan.

"No u dont" said Sherlock and he kicked the rocket so it missed because he wasnt really dead

"GRR I CANT BEAT U GUYS IT TWO AGAINST ONE NOT FAIR" Magnuson yelled and ran away left crystal behind.

Johnothen grabbed crystal and looked strait at the audience and said "See this is what hapens wen u mess with the good guys so make sure to write good reviews for ballitsic dolphn" but Johnatihn would hav to go thru more hard ship in the next episode.


	12. Bnous Episode 2: Sherlock Vs The Haters

BONUS EPISODE 2: SHERLOCK VS. THE HATERS

Sherlock was working on a fanfiction story wich he worked really hard on. He then posted it to fanfiction

A few hours later Hanibal Licktor house break into and said "HAHA I posted a bad review of your fanfic becusae IT STINKS"

"NO HANNIBAL" Sherlock was heart broken at the news "WAT DONT U LIKE ABOUT IT"

"You spieled all the words wrong and you grammered the incorrect and THERE WASNT ANY JOHNLOCK SLASH" Hannibal insisted.

"Dude mayb there are some problem but doesn't mean u should hate"

"YAEH IT DOES SHUT UP" said Hannbial and he left saying "I'm going to be come a moderator on fanfiction and REMOVE YOUR STORY"

Just then Sherlocks gifriend Gertude wakled into the room and said "Hey honey I thik your story's really good" (A/N: Just so you know Gertrude is the name of girl in real life that i have crush on)

"Thanks baby I now realize that I HAVE TO SAVE STORY BFORE IS DELEATED" and hSerlock got into his car and raced to fanfic headquaters.

He got there just in time to see Hannbail with his new job "Hyuckyuckyuck I am got hired as fanfiction moderater now so your story will die"

"NOT ON MY WATCH" said Sherlock and he punched Haniball so he died.

(MORAL: Don't write bad reviews)


	13. Season 7 Episoed 1: To Tame a Beast

SEASON 7: EPISODE 1: TO TAME A BEEST

Sherlock reading phone his text message. He just got a call from his old friend David Cameron which said the situation with Sephiroth was gettin dire so he had to fight him.

"Hey Sherlock I get an idea" Watson chimed up "We should do a stelth mission"

"That soudns awesome" said Sherlock so he got in his fighter jet and flew over to England.

"THE ENEMEEES ARE COMING" said Sephiroth and he got together Clone Hitler and Magnussen who were the only guys loyal to him left.

Sherlock blasted thru the windwos and glass was everywher and he said "THROW DWN YOURE WEAPONS"

"Not so fast" said Sephrioth with evil glint in his eyes. "Mangussen! Attack Watson! Clone Hitler, you take Cameron! Let me kill Sherlock ALL BY MUSELF" So they obeyed and the FINAL BATTLe BEGINS

Watosn ran up 2 Magnussen and he said "I don understand what going on"

Magnussen replied "U should put thet ON A T-SHIT" and eh used his kung fu at Watson but Watson dodge and Magnussen hit the bick wall behind him

"OUCH MY FEET" said Magnussem. Then Watson got on a lawn mower and ran ovr Magnuss and he died.

Then Sherlock and Sephiroth were fighting in the center of teh palace but Sehiroth was lauhing so hard and he say "Gee hee hee you really think you can win this"

"I WONT B SO SURE ABUOT THAT" said Sherlock and he tossed the all jewels he collected at Sephitorh and there was an epic explosion.

"YOU GOING 2 PAY FOR THIS" he said before he left this earth.

"Alright seems as tho we won but where's Dave" said Watson but then Barak Obamba came up and said "Dont worry guys Clone Hitlers dead but we dont know were Dave Camron went"

"HE MUST HAS BEEN KID NAPED" said Sherlock and they're gonna have 2 find him in the next episode.


	14. Season 7 pEisode 2: Pthway to Victories

SEASON 7 EPISODE 2: PATHWAY TO VICTORYS

The sky became rainy, magnifying the sadness inside the hearts of everone here. David Cmaron has be kidnaped by Clone Hitler and that's terrible.

"Waht should we do?" said Obama with weeping tears.

"OK we ned 2 find Camron" Sherlock voice stated truth amongst the sufferning. The three guys went to the English Govermant because no one could stop them since the counrty was in anarchy.

They reeached the master computer "Hey it say that HITLER IS GOING TO THE MOONBASE"

"WHAT BE THE MOOONBASE" scream Obama.

"I did some intnet reaserch and find that moonbase is a place on the moon." said Watson.

"Yep your right it's also control by English Govt in secert" Sherlok informed the ppl.

"Then what we are waitig for?" Obama scoweled.

"NOHTING" said Sherlock and the guys hyjacked a rocket and FLEW TO SPACE

They crashed into moonbase and get out of rokcet and were INSTENTLY SUROUNDED BY NAZIS

"You have FELL INTO MY TRAP" said an all-to-familar voice and they turned around and sew DAVID CAMERON.

"Oh no, plot twist" said Obama.

"WHY?" Sherlock was close to tears "WHY YOU HAVE BETRAYED?"

"Bevause you guys are ALWYAS ANNOYING ME WITH YOURE AEWSOMNESS AND IM SO TIRED OF IT I WANT TO TAKE A NAP" said Cameron. (A/N: Hey guys im pretty mad with Cameron right now cuz my teecher said he raise taxes or something I didnt really get it but that why Cameroons a bad guy now)

Cameron fired his space lasers and we see what hapepns to Sherlock in the next episode


	15. Season 7 Episode 3: A Noble Sacrifice

SAESON 7: EPISODE 3: A NOBLE SACRAFICE

If there was one thing was one thing shelock h8ed more than anything it was being captured by Nazis in a moonbase cause thats what happened last episode.

"OK whadda we do" said Sherlock

"Hey I GOT IDEEA" said Obama and he called for a guard "Hey guards can I borrow my cellphone"

"Why do you want it" said the guards

"Its for a MEDICAL EMEGENCY" Obama shout with passion and the Nazis where all like OK and they gave it to him.

(A/N: I used this trick on the nurse at school today and she fall for it HAH THE GUYS AT SCHOOL ARE SO DUMB)

"What you doing" Watson screamed with suspicion?

"I'm gonna call JOE BIDEN HE'LL USE SOME AIRSTRIKES TO GET ME OUTTA HERE" said Obama and he called him and Biden sent the airstrike dudes to get them.

The airstrikes exploded the moonbase and the Nazis were dead but Cameron escaped because he's too awesome to die just yet

"Alright WE WIN" saud Sherlock and he leave but the airstrike guys came out of theyre planes.

"HEE HEE youre coming with us" said the dudes and Sherlock read them with logic and saw that they were ISIS GIUYS IN DISGUIES

"I dont think so" said Sherlock and he and his boyfriend Obama (A/N: hey shinbeautyfluff thanks for the sugestion I'm gonna slash those guys) ran away but Watson got caught.

They jump in the rocket and Sherlock scream "LETS BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND" and they lift of back to Earth but theyre gonna have to save Watson in the next episode.


End file.
